rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Danno-048/Revenge of Iris
She wanted to be left alone. Ayana Hirasaka, a broken young girl who lived in Nara, Japan, was walking home from school with her younger brother, Satoru. She didn't say much to him during their walk. She never said much, not since four years ago when the devastation happened that shaped her into what she was now. Her brother talked a lot, but his words flew right over her head like birds soaring through the clouds. Ayana's concentration was internal; kept within the confines of her mind. The deep, dark confines that no one could ever really see into no matter how hard they tried. There was her family, but they weren't her real family; they never were her real family, with the exception of Satoru who was all she had left of who she was. There was her brother, who did his honest best but mostly just reminded Ayana of the tragety. And there was that pesky school girl, someone who foolishly thinks they can make a new friend out of Ayana by being nice. And then there were the others. All the others. She and her brother both were regularly bullied by their classmates in school. Calling them classmates made them sound like caring associates, which they were nowhere near to being in Ayana's eye. The only one who stood up for them was a boy named Tatsunari Moribe. Just someone else trying to put themselves in Ayana's life who she didn't care to bother thinking about. Tatsunari was just like that girl, butting in to her business when he wasn't supposed to be. Satoru seemed to like him enough, which made matters worse because it just invited Tatsunari to keep invading on her life. He thought he was so high an mighty, claiming to be part of a heritage of great importance to the Nara prefecture. Sure, his family name came up in history books, but that didn't make him anything special. Her life was invaded again, when during this walk, a group of three girls approached the siblings. They did not have pleasant looks on their faces; though Satoru tried to divert their course, brother and sister were cornered by the three who began picking on them almost immediately. "Where do you think you're going?" one asked. Satoru brought himself to speak for the both of them, but was quickly cut off. "We were just going--" "I wasn't asking you," the same girl spoke. "I'm talking to the sulk." She then pointed at Ayana. Her reply was simle. "Home." Short, but definitely not sweet. She didn't like to waste any words on people like this. "Home?" one other girl spoke. "But you have no home." "Yeah," said the third. "Think you can just come take space here in our town, thinking you'll be accepted for nothing?" Ayana just stared. Not at them, but past them, slightly down at the ground. Satoru could tell she wasn't ok; despite seeming out of it all the time, Ayana showed signs of discomfort even with her gloom. "Please," spoke Satoru, "Just, let us walk. We've done nothing to displease you." The first girl tapped her finger to her chin. "He's getting smarter. I'd say that's exactly my point... you've done nothing. You want to be a part of this place, you've got to earn it. Why should we dismiss this?" "You sicken me" the third girl added. "You keep sulking about like you've got something others should be worried about. You think you're so damn important." Inside her mind, Ayana wanted to tell the girl that the same could be said of her. Instead, she shook her head and softly replied, "I'm not important. Everyone's done a good job at making sure I know that." Satoru wanted to protest, but something clicked in his mind to go along with it, bring an agreement so they could leave faster. "Yeah... we're not worth the effort. If you let us by, we'll let you on our merry way and you can sleep easy tonight." The first girl looked away as if pondering the idea. She then turned back and grinned. "That would sound fair. But, it comes with a price. You see, this road is taxed. There's payment that comes with being on it. You'll have to earn your way to continue." Ayana glared. "I don't want to play your damned silly game." "And just for that, YOU'RE the one that's going to play it!" the first cried out, getting impatient. She reached and grabbed Satoru by his backpack, holding him in place to keep him from running away; he was visibly frightened now. "Come on," said the first, crossing her arms. "It's just a quick game. It doesn't even cost any money. Unless you're scared. You can't be scared of a game. That'd make you a coward. A silly little, scardey-cat." It always bothered Ayana when she was called scardey-cat. Not only did it imply she was afraid to do anything, it just got on her nerves that the word 'cat' was used; it always reminded her of her cat Iris, who was left back at her lost home far away just like her parents. She stepped forward. Strongly. And stared dead-eyed at the girls in front of her. "Don't call me that." "Then prove you're not one," said the first girl, "by playing the game." Ayana looked at her brother. She really didn't want to be here, dealing with this. Right now, she hated her brother for trying to stand up for her. For not being quick enough to run while he had the chance. "Fine. I'll play this stupid game. You'll regret this someday." - The teenagers entered the fenced-in area of the woods. The girls had just cut the wire holding the rusted gate in place. The gate keeping the sacred area under protection from outside intruders. The woods were said to be patrolled, but it didn't look like there was anyone out today looking for wrongdoers. "Right," said one girl. "In you go. The cave's just up that set of stairs. Go inside, take the rock on the pedistal, and bring it back down here. Do it, and we'll let you and your brother go." Begrudgingly, Ayana began her trek up the steps, leaving Satoru behind with the three bullies. She didn't want to leave him, but the sooner she got this done the quicker they'd be out of this mess. She slugged up the stone steps, which were slippery wet from the recent rain earlier in the morning. A faint mist still permeated the air in the woods, clinging to her like dew clings to the grass and the trees. She finally reached the mouth of the cave at the top of the steps. It felt dark, but not really empty. Almost as if something was waiting for her. Watching her. She really wasn't supposed to be here. This cave belonged to a part of the Nara village, decreed sacred by the traditional followers of the local mythology. She didn't know much about it, nor did she really care, but the idea still bothered her in the back of her mind. But doing this would end the ridicule. And so with that, standing just outside the shadow of the cave, Ayana took her first step inside. And with it, she took her first step down the path to pure evil. Category:Blog posts